Building Gold and Exp Productions
IMG 0484.png|Flower Shop IMG 0477.png|Windmill IMG 0478.png|Light House IMG_0479.PNG|Barn IMG_0480.PNG|Candle Store IMG_0482.PNG|Bookstore IMG_0483.PNG|Forge IMG_0485.PNG|Clothing Shop IMG_0486.PNG|Bakery IMG_0487.PNG|Food Market IMG_0488.PNG|Gold Mine IMG_0489.PNG|Shoe Store IMG_0490.PNG|Cafe Imageinn.jpg|Inn File:Architecture_Shop.jpg|Architecture Firm File:Cheese_Shop.jpg|Cheese Shop File:Chocolate_Fondue_Shop.jpg|Chocolate Fondue Shop File:Cookie_House.jpg|Cookie House File:Cottage.jpg|Cottage File:Dragon_Theater.jpg|Dragon Theater File:Fairy's_Secret_Chamber.jpg|Fairys Secret Chamber File:Fortuneteller's_Shop.jpg|Fortuneteller's Shop File:Light_Temple.jpg|Light Temple File:Nacre_Jewel_Box.jpg|Nacre Jewel Box File:Red_Captain's_Flagship.jpg|Red Captain's Flag Ship File:Roller_Coaster.jpg|Roller Coaster File:Shadow_Temple.jpg|Shadow Temple File:Shy's_Hair_Salon.jpg|Shy's Hair Salon File:Shy's_House.jpg|Shy's House File:Sweet_Gelato_Shop.jpg|Sweet Gelato Shop File:Waffle_Store.jpg|Waffle Store File:Airship_Laboratory.jpg|Airship Laboratory File:Aquarium_Building.jpg|Aquarium File:Bank_.jpg|Bank File:Chandelier_Atelier.jpg|Chandelier File:Chess_Shop.jpg|Chess Shop File:Cleaning_Company.jpg|Cleaning Company File:Dessert_Cafe.jpg|Dessert Café File:Dragon_Nursery.jpg|Dragon Nursery File:Gem_Proccessing_Plant.jpg|Gem Processing Plant File:Gift_Shop.jpg|Gift Shop File:Grandma's_Repair_Shop.jpg|Grandma's Repair Shop File:Jam_Maker.jpg|Jam Maker File:Magic_Store.jpg|Magic Store File:Old_Train_Station.jpg|Old Train Station File:Owl_Post_Office.jpg|Owl Post Office File:Perfume_Shop.jpg|Perfume Shop File:Poison_Purifying_Facility.jpg|Poison Purifying Facility File:Romantic_Bistro.jpg|Romantic Bistro File:Sandwich_Shop.jpg|Sandwich Shop File:Sunshine_Garden.jpg|Sunshine Garden File:Travel_Agency.jpg|Travel Agency File:Witch's_Hat_Shop.jpg|Witch's Hat Shop Gold, hearts, and EXP productions will be listed here with the bonus of work. (This guide is not finished, it'll be updated) Special Buildings These buildings are bought only once (with the exception of a few). Like other buildings, you must wait until you're a certain level in order to buy them. These buildings are important in furthering your game play. Farm Cost: 90 gold Max: 16 "Build a Farm and harvest crops. The number of Farms that can be built depends on the player's level." See Crops for more information on farming. Small Pen Cost: 610 No max. "Drag and place the animals here to manage them easily. Their gold and production also increases." Max: 5 animals Extra Reward: 20 gold Unlock at level: 5 See All Animals for more information about animals. Hatchery Cost: 1590 gold "A building needed to hatch dragon eggs. Upgrading Hatchery increases the number of hatching slots." Max. Egg Slot: 4 Unlock at level: 9 Magic Recipe Cost: 200 hearts "There's plenty of secret Magic recipes taught by Rina. Collect various ingredients and make magic!" Unlock at level: 10 See Magic Recipe for more information about alchemy. Farmhouse Cost: 1600 gold "Shy will plant your requested crops when there is an empty farm." Unlock at level: 10 See Crops for more information on farming. Enhanced Breeding Garden Cost: 500 hearts "This Breeding Garden offers an increased chance of producing an Animal or dragon with higher rank than its parents. (Both Parents must be the same breed)." Restrictions: No sheep or single element dragons Unlock at level: 12 Magic Hall Cost: 7050 gold "A building that holds dragon Magic Shows. You can enjoy the show with 2 other friends." 1st Prize: 3 gems | 2nd Prize: 2 gems 3rd Prize: 1 gem | 4th Prize: 30 hearts | 5th Prize: 10 gold Unlock at level: 13 Big Pen Cost: 30 gems Max. "Drag and place the animals here to manage them easily. Their gold production also increases." Max. animals: 8 Extra reward: 20 gold Unlock at level: 13 See All Animals for more information about animals. Dragon Habitat Cost: 5990 gold Max. "Drag and place dragon here to manage it easily. Its gold production also increases." Max. dragons: 1 Extra rewards: 20 gold Unlock at level: 14 Gem Dragon Habitat Cost: 9860 "Unaffected by the island's dragon number, Gem Stone Island can hold up to 4 Gem Dragons through upgrades and reduces production time." Upgrade: 6 times and holds 6 dragons Production time reduced: -50% Unlock at level: 18 Rain Cloud Altar Cost: 650 gems or 15000 hearts "Clouds from the Rain Cloud Alter will shower rain on crops and fruit trees." Unlock at level: 20 for gems; 23 for hearts Dragon School Cost: 13400 gold "You can teach dragons on your islands to speak. Friends within your 30 ranks of Social Rank can also help." Unlocks when you join the game Magic Guild Cost: 20000 "Create a Guild or join one and chat with guild members!" Max. membership: 30 people Unlock at level: 20 See Guilds for more information. Lucky Architecture House Cost: 20302 gold "Building Fusion can only be done by Buildings in My Items. You can get special buildings depending on your energys." Unlock at level: 25 Tax Office Cost: 350 gems, 6000 hearts, or 200000 gold "Shy will collect all resources from buildings, crops, and fruit trees. Unlock at level: 25 for gems and hearts; 30 for gold Seasonal Buildings This category will have all seasonal buildings. Starting from the Christmas Sale Event (December 24th, 2019). More buildings will be added to this category when Dragon Friends has events up. Haunted House Cost: 71 Gems "Halloween Limited Edition Building. Make sure to knock on wood when you leave the haunted house!" Podice Gold/Xp: 258/196 Work Gold/XP: 254/195; hearts: 1-4 Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at Level: 19 Scarf Shop Cost: 93 gems or 3570 hearts "All the Shys are wearing a Snowman's scarf to keep themselves warm from the bitter cold." Produce Gold/XP" 247/217 Work Gold/XP: 238/215; Hearts: 1-6 Unlock at Level: 23 for gems; 26 for 26 Regular Buildings This category will have all buildings that the player can buy more than one of. Shy's House "People of the island live in this comfortable house." Cost: 190 gold Gold/XP Production: 8/4 Unlock at level: 3 Cottage "People of the island live in this comfortable house." Cost: 190 gold Gold/XP Production: 8/4 Unlock at level: 4 Flower Shop "Visit the place if you want to create a small flower garden. This place is full of floral beauties." Cost: 370 gold Gold Production: 53 EXP Production: 31 Including work bonuses: 110 gold/ 66 EXP Unlock at level: 5 Windmill "Windmill turns endlessly." Cost: 750 gold Gold Production: 68 EXP Production: 36 Including work bonuses: 142 gold/ 76 EXP Unlock at level: 8 Light House "You can see far, far away on a clear day. Admission fee is 230 gems." Cost: 30 gems or 3140 gold Gold Production: 130 EXP Production: 70 Including work bonuses: 280 gold/ 154 EXP / 0-1 heart Unlock at level: 9 for gems; 13 for gold Barn (Not to be confused with Farmhouse.) "We offer a top-class hay three times a day to a fine horse." Cost: 2030 gold Gold Production: 99 EXP Production: 54 Including work bonuses: 210 Gold/ 120 EXP / 0-3 hearts Unlock at level: 11 Candle Store "This building can light an island in the dark." Cost 75 hearts Gold Production: 92 EXP Production: 51 Including work bonuses: 198 gold/ 154 EXP / 0-1 heart Unlock at level: 10 Bookstore "Full of magic guide books for beginners." Cost: 2540 gold Gold Production: 106 EXP Production: 58 Including work bonuses: 232 gold/ 132 EXP / 0-1 heart Unlock at level: 12 Forge "Bang! Bang! Be careful of the heat!" Cost: 33 gems or 6610 gold Gold Production: 167 EXP Production: 90 Including work bonuses: 358 gold/ 198 EXP / 0-3 hearts Unlock at level: 14 for gems Unlock at level: 14 for gems; 17 for gold Clothing Shop "We sell only the best clothes for picky customers." Cost: 4640 gold Gold Production: 122 EXP Production: 64 Including work bonuses: 260 gold/ 142 EXP / 0-3 hearts Unlock at level: 15 Bakery "They sell cupcakes two for one." Cost: 5570 gold Gold Production: 134 EXP Production: 71 Including work bonuses: 286 gold/ 154 EXP / 0-3 hearts Unlock at level: 16 Food Market "They have everything but they never sell leftovers." Cost: 49 gems or 22800 gold Gold Production: 284 EXP Production: 163 Including work bonuses: 612 gold/ 362 EXP / 4-10 hearts Unlock at level: 18 for gems; 24 for gold Gold Mine "Strong Shy digs gold with a shovel." Cost: 11600 gold Gold Production: 190 EXP Production: 108 Including work bonuses: 414 gold/ 242 EXP / 0-3 hearts Unlock at level: 19 Shoe Store "Luxurious and beautiful pink shoes are on display." Cost: 15500 gold Gold Production: 205 EXP Production: 116 Including work bonuses: 448 gold/ 252 EXP / 1-4 hearts Unlock at level: 21 Café "A café is the best place for a casual meeting." Cost: 17700 gold Gold Production: 220 EXP Production: 125 Including work bonuses: 482 gold/ 274 EXP / 1-4 hearts Unlock at level: 22 Inn "A suite with an open terrace on the 2nd floor is the most popular." Cost: 20200 gold Gold Production: 233 EXP Production: 133 Including work bonuses: 500 gold/ 296 EXP / 1-4 hearts Unlock at level: 23 Observatory "Observatory is a place to admire constellations and the weather." Cost: 76 gems or 49300 gold Gold Production: 398 EXP Production: 239 Including work bonuses: 858 gold/ 516 EXP / 4-12 hearts Unlock at level: 26 for gems; 29 for gold Photo Studio "This place is well-known for making an album full of dragon photos." Cost: 39900 gold Gold Production: 312 EXP Production: 186 Including work bonuses: 752 gold/ 462 EXP / 3-7 hearts Unlock at level: 27 Fortuneteller's Shop "A lot of people visit the fortuneteller in mere curiosity or for fun." Cost: 45500 gold Gold Production: 329 EXP Production: 197 Including work bonuses: 704 gold/ 418 EXP / 3-6 hearts Unlock at level: 28 Waffle Store "Strawberry syrup is generously poured on top of well-baked waffles. Yumm!" Cost: 122 gems or 95800 gold Gold Production: 525 EXP Production: 325 Including work bonuses: 1140 gold/ 714 EXP / 4-16 hearts Unlock at level: 31 for gems; 34 for gold Exp. UP! Wishing Temple "Anything you wish for in this Wishing Temple will come true!" Cost: 145 gems Gold Production: 384 EXP Production: 376 Including work bonuses: 376/610/ 1-12 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at level: 34 Architecture Firm "Laying the foundation is most important in order to build a sturdy building." Cost: 80000 gold Gold Production: 426 EXP Production: 264 Including work bonuses: 922 gold/ 572 EXP / 3-7 hearts Unlock at level: 32 Dye Factory "If you own a dye factory on your island, you can paint buildings in 16 or more colors." Cost: 87600 gold Gold Production: 480 EXP Production: 303 Including work bonuses: 1034 gold/ 670 EXP / 3-10 hearts Unlock at level: 33 Bag House "Durable and stylish bags are here. And be aware of fakes anywhere else." Cost: 172 gems or 145000 gold Gold Production: 571 EXP Production: 361 Including work bonuses: 1232 gold/ 802 EXP/ 3-13 hearts Unlock at level: 35 for gems; 39 for gold Shy's Hair Salon "Unique hair style from the hottest designer is the talk of the town!" Cost: 58 gems or 8370 gold Produce gold/XP: 129/99 Magic ingredient: Cinnamon Work Gold/XP: 127/100 0-2 hearts Unlock at level: 12 for gems; 17 for gems Cheese Shop "Don't avoid cheese just because of its smell. If you try it once, you'll love it." Cost: 36 gems or 9860 gold Produce Gold/XP: 132/108 Magic ingredient: Beetle Work Gold/XP: 127/110 1-1 hearts Unlock at level: 13 for gems; 19 for gems Sweet Gelato Shop "Hot Summer! Forget the heat with icy cold bite of Gelato!" Cost: 38 gems or 11600 gold Produce Gold/XP: 238/195 Magic ingredient: Paper Work Gold/XP: 204/195 0-3 hearts; Able to change work settings. Unlock at level: 14 for gems; 19 for gold Nacre Jewel Box "Making extraordinary jewels and hand crafts. You won't able to resist its gorgeous color." Cost: 58 gems or 20000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 306/252 Magic ingredient: Honey Jar Work Gold/XP: 302/255 0-2 hearts; Able to change work settings. Unlock at level: 15 for gems; 20 for gold Dragon Theater "You can take a peek at the dream at Dragon Theater. Enjoy watching!" Cost: 78 gems or 25800 gold Produce Gold/XP: 223/198 Magic ingredient: Cinnamon Work Gold/XP: 214/195 1-6 hearts; Able to change work settings. Unlock at level: 20 for gems; 25 for gold Roller Coaster "Roller coaster gives you thrilling fun! This thrill will make you feel refreshed." Cost: 107 gems or 44500 gold Produce Gold/XP: 247/218 Magic ingredient: Cinnamon Work Gold/XP: 246/210 1-6 hearts; Able to change work settings. Unlock at level: 23 for gems; 28 for gold Light Temple "A holy and beautiful Light temple that brings a peace at mind." Cost: 93 gem or 66000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 324/264 Work Gold/XP: 300/240 1-6 hearts; Able to change work settings. Unlock at level: 25 for gems; 30 for gold Cookie House "Shys are in love with the Cookie House! They sometimes it when hungry." Cost: 110 gem or 83000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 352/121 Magic Ingredient: Paper Work Gold/XP: 300/285 1-6 hearts Unlock at level: 27 for gems; 32 for gold Fairy's Secret Chamber "Fairies in the forest gather and conspire mischievous tricks. The gold glitters are sprinkled at night and dragons cannot come near them!" Cost: 172 gems or 145800 gold Produce Gold/XP: 571/480 Magic ingredient: Fairy Dust Work Gold/XP: 564/475 1-6 hearts Unlock at level: 30 for gems; 35 for gold Chocolate Fondue Shop "This building makes everyone smile with its sweet scent." Cost: 99 gems or 68000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 352/293 Work Gold/XP: 347/290 1-6 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at level: 25 for gems; 30 for gold Shadow Temple "Calming and peaceful Shadow Temple. This beautiful building will make you feel at ease." Cost: 99 gems or 72700 gold Produce Gold/XP: 330/283 Work Gold/XP: 322/275 1-6 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at level: 26 for gems; 31 for gold Red Captain's Flagship "A long time ago when the Green Witch attached the island, record says that Red Captain's Flagship defeated and wiped out Green Witch's ships. .....it's just a playground for little dragons now." Cost: 128 gems or 101600 gold Produce Gold/XP: 525/476 Magic ingredient: Mushroom Work Gold/XP: 518/470 1-6 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at level: 23 for gems Witch's Hat Shop "Here! This is where you can buy the hat made with witch's magical sewing mill" Cost: 200 gems or 186000 Produce Gold/XP: 388/354 Magic Ingredient: Dandelion Seed Work Gold/XP: 385/350 1-9 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at level: 35 for gems; 40 for gold Dessert Café "The combination of smooth custard and chocolate pudding is excellent. No other place besides the Dessert Café can give you that fantastic taste." Cost: 261 gems or 234000 gold Produce Gold/XP:582/504 Magic Ingredient: Dandelion Seed Work Gold/XP: 576/500 3-10 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at level: 36 for gems; 41 for gold Perfume Shop "Even dragons are attracted to a perfume made with rare materials." Cost: 11400 gold Produce Gold/XP: 312/284 Magic Ingredient: Forg's eyeball Work Gold/XP: 303/285 1-5 hearts Unlock at level: 36 Old Train Station "A train station used to be crowded with travelers and strangers. ....Now its being used for secret meetings." Cost: 280 gems or 253000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 661/575 Magic Ingredient: Clover Work Gold/XP:647/565 3-12 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at level: 37 for gems; 42 for gold Magic Store "If you want to know about the secret of Green Witch, visit the store at 3:20AM." Cost: 124000 Produce Gold/XP: 332/303 Magic Ingredient: Eggshell Work Gold/XP: 323/305 1-7 hearts Unlock at level: 37 Airship Laboratory "The airship is being built so we can fly with our dragons." Cost: 134000 Produce Gold/XP: 350/323 Magic Ingredient: Sulfur Work Gold/XP: 344/325 1-7 hearts Unlock at level: 38 Poison purifying facility "Roopretelcham! Purify poisonous mushrooms and make edible mushrooms!" Cost: 322 gems or 295000 Produce Gold/XP: 727/639 Magic Ingredient: Mushroom Work Gold/XP: 725/635 3-15 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at level: 38 for gems; 44 for gold Romantic Bistro "There is a 100% success rate of proposals done in this romantic bistro." Cost: 260 gems or 233000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 527/499 Magic Ingredient: Snake Wine Work Gold/XP: 520/495 1-12 hearts Unlock at level: 41 for gems; 43 for gold Chandelier Atelier "A Chandelier as heavy as a dragon cannot be hung from the ceiling." Cost: 279 gems or 274000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 599/568 Magic Ingredient: Snake Wine Work Gold/XP: 592/560 1-16 hearts Unlock at level: 42 for gems; 45 for gold Owl Post Office "Sometimes the Owl Deliverer will dump the parcel and run away, so make sure to observe the parcel weight limit!" Cost: 320 gems or 411000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 827/776 Magic Ingredient: Beetle Work Gold/XP: 821/765 2-21 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at level: 43 for gems; 48 for gold Travel Agency "They guide Shy's to hidden places and share their adventures." Cost: 347 gems or 448000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 1064/892 Magic Ingredient: Prism Work Gold/XP: 1060/880 4-26 hearts Unlock at level: 45 for gems; 49 for gold Chess Shop "Shy's compete with each other at chess." Cost: 296 gems or 377000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 775/739 Magic Ingredient: Cinnamon Work Gold/XP: 765/730 2-19 hearts 2-19 Unlock at level: 44 for gems; 47 for gold Aquarium "You can see all the rare fish from the deep sea. Be careful not to break those glass tanks!" Cost: 375 gems or 32000 hearts Produce Gold/XP: 881/847 Magic Ingredient: Molded Glass Work Gold/XP: 877/840 4-25 hearts Unlock at level: 46 for gems46 for gems; 50 for hearts Jam Maker "When fresh fruit is boiled for a long time, it turns into sweet jam." Cost: 473 gems or 536000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 916/884 Magic Ingredient: Honey Jar Work Gold/XP: 914/875 4-32 hearts Unlock at level:47 for gems; 51 for gold Dragon Nursery "Builder Shy built a nursery for our young dragons. Which shy will be in charge of this nursery?" Cost: 550 gems or 586000 gold Produce Gold/XP 1018/992 Magic ingredient: Molded Glass Work Gold/XP: 1002/980 6-41 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at level:47 for gems; 52 for gold Cleaning Company "Now we can clean out those ashes in the fireplace that piled up during the winter." Cost: 515 gems or 586000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 941/919 Magic ingredient: Molded Glass Work Gold/XP: 929/910 6-36 hearts Unlock at level: 48 for gems; 52 for gems Harp Concert Hall "When there´s a big gathering, Shys get together to play harps and sing." Cost: 172 gems or 678000 gold Gold Production: 1402 EXP Production: 1252 Including work bonuses: 1389 gold/ 1250 EXP/ 6-39 hearts Unlock at level: 49 for gems; 53 for gold Sandwich Shop "The Best sandwich shop in the whole magic islands. This place got 5 stars from dragons, according to the dragon gourmet guide." Cost: 671 gems or 870000 gold Produced Gold/XP: 3435/2969 Work Gold/XP: 3420/2965 12-194 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at level: 50 for gems; 55 for gold Sunshine Garden "Full of rare and beautiful wild flowers. Well-known botanist's research is ongoing right now. Cost: 549 gems or 732000 Produce Gold/XP: 1446/1356 Magic Ingredient: Honey Jar Work Gold/XP: 1491/1370 9-77 hearts Unlock at level: 50 for gems; 54 for gold Gem Processing Plant "Processes stones from the mine and turn it into clear gems. Gem processing plant's expert can differentiate real and fake gems!" Cost: 603 gems or 45200 hearts Produce Gold/XP: 3530/3271 Magic Ingredient: Horseshoe Work Gold/XP: 3513/3255 12-70 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at level: 51 for gems; 56 for gold Grandma's Clothing Repair "If you want to mend clothes or make a special one, come to Grandma Shy's." Cost: 592 gems or 791000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 1582/1389 Magic Ingredient: Prism Work Gold/XP: 1570/1370 9-86 hearts Unlock at level: 52 for gems; 55 for gold Gift Shop "Gift Shop just makes you smile and happy just by looking at it!" Cost: 713 gems or 856000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 2895/2402 Magic Ingredient: Molded Glass Work: 2792/1875 10-100 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at level: 52 for gems; 57 for gold Pixie Hollow Cost: 596 gems or 835000 gold "A dewdrop of dawn and two blueberries would bring out the pixie anytime." Produce Gold/XP: 2793/2536 Magic Ingredient: Mushroom Work Gold/XP: 3792/2525; 10-100 hearts Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at level: 53 for gems; 57 for gold Dragon Temple Cost: 655 gems or 880000 gold "Sacred treasure enshrined at the very heart of the temple holds the power to slay the Green Witch." Produce Gold/XP: 3120/2699 Magic Ingredient: Pegasus' Mane Work Gold/XP: 3108/2690; 10-108 hearts Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at level: 655 for gems; and 58 gold Fireworks Store Cost: 676 gems or 947000 gold "Chemicals smell nasty, but they display beautiful fireworks in the night sky!" Produce Gold/XP: 3840/3578 Magic Ingredient: Clover Work Gold/XP 3830/3555; 10-142 hearts Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at level: 56 for gems; 61 for gold Levitational Lab Cost: 710 gems or 995000 gold "Lab to research an Levitational that can float in the sky." Produce Gold/XP: 3852/3594 Magic Ingredient: Pegasus' Mane Work Gold/XP: 3840/3585; 13-153 hearts Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at level: 57 for gems; 62 for gold Cupid's Secret Garden Cost: 875 gems or 66400 hearts "If you want to know it's true love, come to our Seret Garden! Cupid will give you an answer!" Produce Gold/XP: 2964/4461 Magic Ingredient: Clover Work Gold/XP: 2943/4450; 10-66 hearts Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at level: 59 for gems; 64 for gold Teddy Bear House Cost: 54000 hearts "Place the Teddy Bear at the head of your bed. You'll always have sweet dreams." Produce Gold/XP: 2246/1609 Magic Ingredient: Clover Work Gold/XP: 2233/1610; 7-51 hearts Unlock at level: 60 Merdragon Fountain Cost: 931 gems or 1304000 gold "Watch the spouting fountain and take a photo beside the graceful tail of Merdragon!" Produce Gold/XP: 3588/3103 Magic Ingredient: Pegasus' Mane Work Gold/XP: 3568/3075; 15-126 hearts Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at level: 60 for gems; 65 for gold Wool Manufacturing Cost: 975 gems or 1365000 gold "Spend some time looking at the mill going round and round. So soft and lovely~" Produce Gold/XP: 3438/3247 Magic Ingredient: Molded Glass Work Gold/XP: 3425/3245; 35-70 Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at level: 61 for gems; 66 for gold Owlery Cost: 1020 gems or 1428000 gold "Don't disappoint if there is no owl in Owlery. It means we are not in crisis." Produce Gold/XP: 2978/3114 Magic Ingredient: Paper Work Gold/XP: 2966/3080; 10-79 hearts Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at level: 62 for gems; 67 for gold Wizard Tower Cost: 1112 gems or 1557000 gold "The sacred crystals are being made here. Is that really possible in a Tower with no Dweller?" Produce Gold/XP: 3214/3026 Magic Ingredient: Charcoal Work Gold/XP: 3190/3020; 13-210 hearts Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at level: 68 for gems; 72 for gold Dragon Training Camp Cost: 1113 gems or 1559000 gold "Dragons that 5 notorious training will be chosen as a warrior against the Green Witch." Produce Gold/XP: 3355/3176 Magic Ingredient: Charcoal Work Gold/XP: 3341/3145; 12-90 Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at level: 63 for gems; 69 for gold Agora Cost: 1162 gems or 1628000 gold "Trials of special cases are held here. And sometimes it's a place for market and fiesta too!" Produce Gold/XP: 3448/3266 Magic Ingredient: Charcoal Work Gold/XP: 3434/3235; 12-94 hearts Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at level: 65 for gems; 70 for gold Election Office Cost: 1465 gems or 1759000 gold "Election office is a place where Shys vote for the hardworking, talented and honest Shy to help you run the magic island." Produce Gold/XP: 5356/4716 Magic Ingredient: Fairy Dust Work Gold/XP: 5155/4695; 33-367 hearts Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at Level: 70 for gems; 75 for gold Great Library Cost: 1525 gems or 1831000 "The ancient books in the Great Library contains countless secrets of dragons." Produce Gold/XP: 3458/3010 Magic Ingredient: Honey Jar Work Gold/XP: 3456/2975; 13-243 hearts Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at Level: 71 for gems; 76 for gold. Gold Refinery Cost: 1649 gems and 1628000 gold "You can get 100% pure gold only from this Refinery. It's that Rare!" Produce Gold/XP: 6206/3266 Magic Ingredient: Clover Work Gold/XP: 9984/4855; 22-204 hearts Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at Level: 73 for gems; 78 for gold Viaduct Cost: 1713 gems or 2056000 gold "Explorers climb the viaduct to get ghost rose. This flower only grows from the highest and the most dangerous place like Viaduct." Produce Gold/XP: 6726/5767 Magic Ingredient: Prism Work Gold/XP: 6894/5935; 24-226 Hearts Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at Level: 74 for gems; 79 for gold Giant Pond Cost: 1960 gems or 3526000 gold "Stop! Only dragons can access to this pond! Water in this pond can be poisonous to creatures other than dragons." Produce Gold/XP: 7358/7045 Magic Ingredient: Organ Keyboard Work Gold/XP" 7337/7000; Hearts: 18-180 Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at Level: 77 for gems; 87 for gold Watch Tower Cost: 1828 gems or 2560000 "This tower can see all followers of the Green Witch at a glance. Lots of weapons are available inside." Produce Gold/XP: 9944/4895 Magic Ingredient: Fairy Dust Work Gold/XP: 9928/4855; 27-946 hearts. Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at Level: 78 for gems; 85 for gold Squeaky Balloon Shop Cost: 1765 gems or 3174000 gold "Squeaky Balloon Shop have all type of balloons! Rabbit's balloon is the best seller, so you better hurry up before they run out of stock." Produce Gold/XP: 6295/10256 Magic Ingredient: Organ Keyboard Work Gold/XP: 6253/10210; 24-291 hearts Unlock at Level: 79 for gems; 84 for gold Dark Wizard Mansion Cost: 2200 gems or 3120000 gold "The Dark Wizard has left the Magic Island long, long time ago but his magical powers are sealed in this place." Produce Gold/XP: 3680/1996 Magic Ingredient: Fairy Dust Work Gold/XP: 4048/1985; 21-1044 hearts Unlock at Level: 80 for gems; 90 for gold Antique Pavilion Cost: 2189 gems or 3000000 gold "Beautiful Pavilion of Korea with graceful antique feeling. Great place to find peave while watching the scenery." Produce Gold/XP: 6905/3772 Magic Ingredient: Pegasus' Mane Work Gold/XP: 9331/4290; 21-1040 hearts Able to change Request Work Settings Unlock at Level: 81 for gems; 86 for gold Macaron House Cost: 14377 gems "Macaron house is full of macaron not enough only one but one is enough for full of happy." Produce Gold/XP 249718/312287 Magic Ingredient: Charcoal Work Gold/XP: 364485/309634; 61-1031 hearts Able to change Request Work Settings. Unlock at Level: 130 Category:Buildings Category:Guide Category:Magic Category:Help